Stay With Me
by LegallyNotSoBlonde
Summary: Tony has a daughter,Lauren. Will Ziva cope with Lauren's personality? And what happens when Lauren mets Gibbs and Jen's son? Tiva, a little bit of Jibbs and McAbby and OC/OC.
1. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to:**

**Nia...you always teased me with this story...well, you got it, finally I published it!**

**Lilly, Yamile, Angela D, Angela V, Angie, K-t and Dayana...my school friends I Love you, girls...thanks for the support!**

**Dany, my cousin...thanks for wet the notebook...that was inspiring!**

**Ivanna, Mary, Sheyla, Dani G...my friends of BH...I love you too!**

**And finally, but not less important, to my parents, who taught me the meaning of write and introduced me to the NCIS world.**

**Thanks a lot...**

**Disclaimer:** Really, if I own NCIS, the things could have been very different...Jenny won't have died and she would have been married with Gibbs a lot of time ago, Tony could have a really good relationship with his father and Jeanne...well she continues being a bitch.

Enjoy it! R/R!...

**Love,** Mini-Ziva...:)

**

* * *

  
**

That afternoon, the case was closed and they were doing paperwork. He asked her if they could have dinner and see a movie at his place.

She smiled:"Sure Tony, I will be there at 8:00". She liked him and was sure that also he felt the same way about.

Gibbs' desk phone started to ring: "Gibbs. Yes, she can come here. Thanks". He told them: "McGee, DiNozzo, David". They raised their heads and walked to their boss. The elevator doors opened, and then Gibbs slapped Tony in his neck.

"Ow…Boss, what was that for?" Tony asked

"Because you didn't pick me up in the airport!" said a voice.

"What?" he asked turning around, "Lauren?"

"Yes, Lauren" said the 16-year-old girl

"Come here and hug me girl", said Tony

"Oh my god! It's nice to see you again, Dad!" she said running to he father and hugging him.

"Dad?" asked Ziva and McGee confused

"Sorry sweetie, I've forgot everything!" said Tony

"Don't worry Dad. When I saw that you didn't come, I took a cab and came here", said Lauren

"Well, I wanna introduce you my partners. She's Ziva David and he's Tim McGee. And remember Gibbs?" asked Tony

"Yes Dad, I remember Gibbs. Hi Gibbs!" said Lauren hugging Gibbs

"Hello Lauren" said Gibbs

"Hi Ziva, hi Tim. Nice to meet you meet you both" smiled Lauren, "My name is Lauren Gisele DiNozzo. I'm this guy's daughter"

"Do you have a daughter Tony?" asked Ziva

"Yes, even I was married. 17 years ago, I was studying al OSU and I fell in love with an American Literature student. When we graduated, 6 months later, she told me she was pregnant. We got married when she was 6 months of pregnancy, and we divorced 10 months after. Julia, my ex-wife, took Lauren and went back to Colombia. Every 2 years I go there and see how she is doing. Six years ago, she came here for holidays and met Gibbs, Abby and Ducky.

"That reminds me…Dad, can I see Abby and Ducky?" smiled Lauren

"Boss, can I go with Lauren?" said Tony placing his paper work on Gibbs' desk

"Sure DiNozzo, you can go to Abby's"

"Let's leave your things here and we can go" said Tony

"Sure" said Lauren leaving her purple suitcase and her pink handbag in Tony's desk.

"Agent Gibbs what happens here?" asked the Director Shepard

"Director Shepard, she's my daughter Lauren, she came for holidays" said Tony looking Lauren

"Hello Lauren, nice to meet you. My name is Jenny Shepard; I'm the director of the NCIS" said Jenny walking to Gibbs

"Nice to meet you too, Jenny" said Lauren

"Do you wanna see Abby, Lauren?" asked Tony

"Yes, Dad!" grinned Lauren

"Well, let's see Abby and Ducky. After that, we can go home and eat something" said Tony taking Lauren to the elevator.

* * *

What about first chapter? Did you liked it? Please enjoy and Review!!

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 3

Well, I promised write you soon...there is..Chapter 2! Please R/R...

Love, Mini-Ziva...

* * *

When they entered on Abby's Lab, Tony hid Lauren behind him and walked to Abby, who was dancing with a very loud music.

"Abby...Abby!" yelled Tony

"Hey Tony! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ziva" said Abby

Lauren moved a bit and yelled:"You have a date with Ziva and you didn't think about telling me?" asked Lauren

"Lauren? Are you there?" asked Abby

"Hey Abby! I missed you a lot!" said Lauren

"Lauren I missed you too!" said Abby hugging Lauren's tiny body

"Abby...I...can't...breathe" said Lauren

"Oh! Sorry...What about your date, Tony?" said Abby changing the subject

"It wasn't a date, Abby. Ziva and I were going to dinner together and then going to see a movie. But Lauren is here, so...there's no date" grinned Tony

"I have a great idea. Dad, go upstairs and ask Ziva if she can have dinner with us and stay tonight" said Lauren playing with Abby's pc.

"Great idea, Lauren! Go, go!" said Abby pushing Tony and Lauren out of the Lab.

When Tony and Lauren were in the elevator, Lauren looked her father.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, tell me" said Tony

"Do you love her, right?"

"Who?" asked Tony confused

"Ziva!" said Lauren while the elevator's doors opened and Lauren saw Ziva outside the elevator, "Hi, I was wondering if you wanna go to my dad's place tonight. You know...to stay with us" asked Lauren looking how surprised was her father.

"Sure, I'm going to my place to get changed and pack some things. I will be there at 7:30" said Ziva smiling

"Ok. Dad, I'm going to pick my things up, ok?" grinned Lauren

"Sure, go" said Tony walking out of the elevator with Lauren looking at Ziva, who was walking to the elevator.

"So, see you tonight Zee-vah?" said Tony giving Ziva his famous grin

"See you tonight, Tony" said Ziva kissing Tony's cheek

He smiled while the elevator was closing its doors. Lauren walked to him and gave he her suitcase. In the elevator, Lauren asked:"Dad, where's your car?"

"Explooded like 10 months ago"

"What? Why?" asked Lauren confused

"It's a long story. Let's take a cab" grinned Tony

Lauren saw a sad look on her father's eyes. Tony thought about her. Jeanne, the woman that hurted his heart, but he hurted her heart too. He looked the floor and the looked Lauren. That 16-year-old girl with that beautiful green eyes and curly black hair. She was just like him, but she had the hair and the attitude of her mother. He could read her mind. She was happy to be with him. Suddenly, he heard a giggle.

"What's going on?" asked Tony confused

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be with you" said Lauren hugging Tony

"I'm happy too, you're my little princess"

"Thanks dad, I missed you"

Tony kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"I missed you too, Lauren".

* * *

What will happen tonight? You'll read it soon!

Kisses...


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe NCIS!!, I just owe Lauren...(great girl, no?)...Really she's a great girl.

Thank you for the reviews! Please R/R...

Love, Mini-Ziva

* * *

Ziva parked her red mini outside of Tony' apartment. She was nervous when she knocked the door. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing black cargo pants and a white sweater. A while after, Lauren opened the door.

"Hi Ziva, come in" said Lauren

"Hi Lauren" said Ziva looking around, "Where's your dad?"

"I'm here Zee-vah" said Tony

"Where?" she asked

"In the spare bedroom. We're unpacking" said Lauren

Ziva smiled: "Your father?"

"Yes, he's helping me with my things" said Lauren

"And who is cooking?" asked Ziva

"Me. I made a lasagna and it's in the oven" said Tony walking with a little box in his hands.

"What is that?" asked Ziva curious.

"Oh, that...There is silk ties that I have bought to my dad" said Lauren

"Can I help you to unpack your things?" asked Ziva

"Sure, but you have to bare your feets when you enter on my bedroom" joked Lauren

"Is that a joke?" asked Ziva

"Yes. But be careful, most of muy clothes are in the floor" said Lauren

"Why?"asked Ziva confused

"Clothes war. Usually we have a lot of fun" said Lauren giggling

The phone started to ring and Tony ran to the phone.

"Hello" said Tony

"Hi Tony" said a woman

"Julia"

"How's Lauren?"

"Fine, she's here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No. I want to talk to you"

Tony walked to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Tell me" said Tony

"Tony, you know that I'm a very busy woman. Yesterday, my boss called me to his office and offered me a promotion." said Julia

"Congratulations"

"But...it's in France, and I can't bring Lauren with me. Lauren has to stay with you in America"

"What?" yelled Tony so loud that he made Lauren and Ziva worry

"She has to stay with you, because my mother is sick and she can't care her."

"You can't abandon her, Julia, you have her custody!"

"I can't, Tony. I will send the documents tomorrow"

"Ok. Good bye, Julia"

"Bye, Tony" said Julia

Tony hung up the phone and walked out of his bedroom. He found Ziva and Lauren talking in the living room.

"What happen, Dad?" asked Lauren worried

"Lauren...I don't know if I can tell you this" said Tony looking the increasing anger on Lauren's eyes

"What? Tell me!" said Lauren walking to Tony

"Ok. Your mother has to move to another country, but she can't take you. She wants to give me your custody, so you have to live with me here" said Tony

Lauren fall in her knees and started to cry. She had left her, her own mother.

"What? Why? She don't love me?" asked Lauren looking Tony and Ziva

"I'm sure she loves you, princess, but she can't take you with her. Plus... Don't you wanna live with me?" asked Tony

"Good point, Dad" said Lauren wiping the tears of her face and smiling

"You're happy, right?" asked Ziva

"Yes, looking it...I'm going to live with he. That's great" said Lauren walking to the kitchen, "I'm going to see if the lasagna is ready".

Tony and Ziva laughed while Lauren was walking to the kitchen. She was jumping exited.

Ziva looked at Tony, who was grinning al Lauren when she was walking to the kitchen.

"When you told me that you had a daughter, I could not believe it. But I think you are a great dad"

He looked at her and saw her deep brown eyes, so lovely and beautiful. He grinned at her and she smiled shyly.

After a few moments, he couldn't wait a second longer. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her next to his body. He leaned a bit and crushed his lips with hers. She had dreamed with that kiss for a long time, since that night in Paris 3 years ago.

"What was that?" she asked confused after they broke the kiss

"Zee, all this time I have been looking for that person you want to spend the rest of my days. Now, finally I have found her . You are that person, Zee. I love you"

"Tony..." said Ziva looking his bright green eyes, "The truth is that I love you too. I fell in love with you and never thought you had the same feelings as me."

"Ziva, Dad, the dinner is ready!" yelled Lauren in the kitchen.

Tony put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Tony" said Ziva

"I love you too, Zee" said Tony.

When Tony and Ziva entered on the dining room, Lauren was placing 3 glasses in the table. They sat up and Ziva asked : "So, Lauren what movie will we see tonight?"

"Legally Blonde 2" said Lauren

"Legally Blonde 2? No!...I know...Do you like Zac Efron, right?"

"Oh My Gosh! He's so hot!"

"Do you want to see High School Musical?"

"Yes! That's a good idea Ziva! I have the DVD in my suitcase" giggled Lauren

"High School Musical? I haven't seen that movie" said Tony confused.

* * *

What do you think? I'll write you soon! :P

Kisses...


	4. I love you

I'm so sorry!!! This weeks have been very horrible at school...why senior year has to be so hard?...Well...now I'm updating you...What do you think about Lauren?...

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe NCIS!!, I just owe Lauren...(great girl, no?)...Really she's a great girl.

Thank you for the reviews! Please R/R...

Love, Mini-Ziva

* * *

After dinner, Lauren went to her bedroom to find the High School Musical DVD, but...she can't find it (she is Tony's daughter, it's obviously that she is like her father...). After 5 minutes looking for the damn DVD, she finally found it.

"I found it!" said Lauren walking to Tony and Ziva.

"Finally!" said Tony

Lauren gave him a glare and rolled her eyes. "I could have found it a while ago if you haven't placed it under all the clothes and my shoes".

"She's very obsessed with shoes" whispered Tony

"Oh" said Ziva while she sat beside Ziva

* * *

A couple of hours later, the movie have finished and Lauren woke up rubbing her eyes. She walked to her bedroom and fell asleep just lying in bed, leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the living room. Ziva woke up and looked at Tony, who was waking up. They haven't noticed that he had his arms around her, almost on top of her.

"Hey" he said half-alseep

"Hi"

"What time is it?" he asked looking for Lauren

"Don't worry, Lauren is in her bedroom, probably sleeping, and it's midnight" she said looking him

"I feel really tired. Have a daughter isn't easy."

"I know a really good way to rest and you do excersice at the time" she grinned

"Really? Well you have to show me what is that way"

He kissed her and she groaned while he took her to his bedroom, kissing her like no one had before him and gently placing her on his bed and kissing her neck and legs while she was smiling at him, running her fingers through his hair, like that undercover mission in Paris as a married couple haven't existed. Between kisses she could hear he telling her 3 words that made her look at his eyes and repeat tha same words.

"I love you"

* * *

Hey! I know it's very short, but I promise...tomorrow I'll write a new chapter.

Until that, please Read and Review.

Peace & Love,

Kisses...


	5. Chapter 5

Finally it's comming...mini-vacations!!...Finally I'll breathe, sleep (by the way, what's sleep? I haven't slept in weeks!), relax...Prom Carpe Diem 09': Festival del Dulce 09'! :) My favorite day of the year!

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe NCIS!!, I just owe Lauren...(great girl, no?)...Really she's a great girl.

Thank you for the reviews! Please R/R...

Love, Mini-Ziva

* * *

The next morning...

Tony knocked on Lauren's door. She was sleeping pacefully, her face buried on her pillow, snoring softly.

He touched her shoulder and called her: "Lauren...Lauren...Lauren!"

"Que paso? Quiero dormir!" she asked half-asleep

"It's 10 in the morning! Come on! Wake Up!"

"Nooo! I wanna sleep!"

"Come on wake up!"

"Ok, ok" she said swearing under her breathe

* * *

Ziva looked Lauren walking from her bedroom. She was very angry and behind her Tony walked out of the bedroom.

"You woke her up? I told you. Wake up a teenager is very dangerous, specially if she haven't slept well last night"

"She wanted to throw her clock to my head!"

"Oh Tony, do not be such a baby"

Then, Lauren walked to the living room. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and her favorite jeans. Black boots matched with her outfit.

"Mornin' Ziva" said Lauren

"Good Morning Lauren"

"The next time you want to wake me up like that, believe me I will not be as good to you, ok?"

Tony gulped and Ziva laughed. "Ok, but...first sit down and eat your breakfast"

After breakfast, Lauren asked: "What are we going to do today?"

"I have a good idea, let's go shopping" said Ziva

"I love that idea Ziva" said Lauren taking her i-pod and walking with Ziva to the door "Dad, are you comming?"

"Yes, sure"

* * *

While they were walking to Tony's car, Lauren turned her i-pod on and closed her eyes while the first lyrics started. So much memories, so much pain...so much love.

_Este amor es el mas grande de mi vida  
Y sin temor a equivocarme, este,  
__es el amor mas grande del planeta._

Como olvidar aquel momento en que nos vimos  
dos corazones a mil millas por segundo  
salieron disparados locamente a enamorarse  
y nada los detuvo terminaron enredandose

_Hey...y nacio el amor mas grande del planeta  
por que como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera  
por que como te amo no hay nadie que te ame  
por que como besas no hay nadie besa a nadie _

_Y nacio el amor mas grande del planeta  
por que no habra razones para que se muera  
ese amor tiene tendencias a lo infinito  
esta blindado contra el miedo, el engaño y el olvido_

_Voy a colgar un letrero en la luna que diga  
que esta muñequita que tengo le ha quitado a mi vida la duda  
_

_Por que como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera  
por que como te amo no hay nadie que ame  
por que como me besas nadie besa a nadie _

_Y nacio el amor mas grande del planeta  
por que como te quiero no hay nadie que te quiera  
por que como te amo no hay nadie que ame  
por que como me besas nadie besa a nadie  
nadie besa a nadie_

_Hay.. como pagarle a Dios por tu cara bonita  
Por tu alma buena por tu dulce compañía  
Porque me ha regalado a la mejor mujer del mundo  
Y porque a nuestras vidas le palpita un solo corazón_

_Y este es el amor más grande del planeta  
Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera  
Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame  
Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie  
_

_Y este es el amor más grande del planeta  
Porque no habrá razones para que se muera  
Este amor tiene tendencia a lo infinito  
Esta blindado contra el miedo el engaño y el olvido  
_

_Y Voy a colgarle un letrero en la luna que diga  
Esta muñequita que ahora tengo le ha quitado..  
a mi vida la duda  
_

_Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera  
Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame_

_Hay.. Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie  
Y nació el amor más grande del planeta..  
_

_Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera  
Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame  
Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie  
Nadie besa a nadie_

Lauren smiled while the song ended and Tony and Ziva were looking confused to Lauren, who was looking throught the car's window. Tony knew that Lauren was happy. Her favorite song and her favorite time of the year, all that hapiness without thinking in all those horrible things that happened to her last year. Lauren finally was in peace with herself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The song is "El amor mas grande del planeta" by Felipe Pelaez. Yes! I like vallenato, I admit it! Get it over, Nia!  
**_

_**SOON....**_

_**ANOTHER CHARACTER...**_

_**"I love you"...**_

_**WHO WILL BE????  
**_

Until that, please Read and Review.

Peace & Love,

Kisses...


	6. Shopping Day!

**I'm so sorry for no update..but I was really busy. School had been killing me!**

**Now I'm on vacations until July 7th, so I'll make some updates 'till then.**

**And now the new chapter of Stay With Me..**

**ENJOY it and don't forget to review..**

**_NOTE: _Thanks to debook 210 (yes. I know that college will be worst, my cousins told me that yesterday), hovet-otach, ErikaaDiLante and all of you who put this fic on you favorites or on your alerts.**

**DISCLAIMERRR!: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NCIS OR ZARA(OF ZARA I JUST OWE CLOTHING). I JUST OWE LAUREN. *SIGHS*  
**

* * *

Tony drove to the mall and 25 minutes later. Ziva had to stay in the passenger side, bored.

"I could have driven, Tony!" said Ziva

"But you aren't. Now let me drive"

Lauren was in the moon or in the outer space...even herself didn't know where she was. Her headphones and her I-pod was everything she needed in that moment. Music. Freedom sense. She was starting a new life now...away from him.

"Lauren...Lauren...LAU!" yelled Tony

"What?!"

"We're in the mall"

"Oh! I didn't noticed it! Thank you dear Daddy!" said Lauren sarcastically

"Oh God! She's like you Tony!" said Ziva laughing

Tony rolled his eyes and watched Lauren walking to ZARA and freaked out. _Oh God, here she comes again.

* * *

_

Lauren, Tony and Ziva walked to ZARA, Lauren opened wide her eyes and looked all the boutique. Tony and Ziva looked at Lauren and pushed her in the boutique.

"Dad...I want...this, this, that other and those!" yelled Lauren pointing a top, a pair of skinny jeans, a mini skirt and a pair of blue gladiator sandals.

"I told you. She's a mini-fashionista!" yelled Tony to Ziva who was laughing

"Sorry, My Little Hairy Butt!" Ziva whispered on his ear

Tony grinned while Lauren finished throwing clothing and shoes to Tony. He breathed relieved. Finally. Lauren had been screaming and yelling for the last hour. He walked to the cashier. He looked the total...$400.

"Oh God" Tony breathed and gave his credit card to the girl.

* * *

The walked out of ZARA and Tony saw his favorite Jewlery. _Rubenstein Jewlers._ And *Ping*... the idea came.

"Hey Girls, you want to see jewels?"

"Sure" Ziva and Lauren replied

They walked into the jewlery and Lauren opened her eyes looking for a beautiful ring in front of her. It was a silver single band, with a simple and little diamond. Tony looked at her and asked: "Lauren...I think I have a really good idea"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to make you a Sweet 16 party!"

"Dad...do you realize that I didn't have a quinceañera?"

"Well, you'll have you quinceañera and you sweet 16 party. Choose one ring"

"That one!" Lauren pointed to the ring in front of her.

"Good choice, Miss" said Tony

"Thanks Dad" Lauren huged Tony and put her head on his chest.

"You're welcome sweetie"

Ziva watched the scene until Lauren said "Ziva..what are you still there? Come in!". Ziva smiled and huged Lauren and gave Tony a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Tony" whispered Ziva on his ear

"I love you too sweetcheeks"

They walked out of the jewlery. But they didn't notice that somebody was watching them. Lauren laughing and Tony kissing Ziva. The person grinned evily and walked away...it was just matter of time until her plan started to work.

* * *

**OMG! Thanks 4 reading!**

**And now...just push the button down here and review!**

**XOXO...**

**Mini-Ziva  
**


	7. Dinner and Flashbacks

That night, they arrived to Tony's apartment and put the bags in the living room. Lauren went to her bedroom and changed her clothes. When she got out of her bedroom, she was wearing pink shorts and a black t-shirt that said:'Love, Live, Pink'.

"Hey guys...what is the dinner tonight?" asked Lauren

Tony and Ziva were watching American Idol and laughing with a crazy girl who was 'trying' to sing. They didn't noticed Lauren until she throw herself on the couch, between Tony and Ziva.

"I asked something" said Lauren

"Chinese" said Tony

A soft knock on the door and Lauren went to the door to see if it was the food. Well...not exactly. She opened the door and saw a woman, a very beautiful woman with a confused face.

"Can I help you?" asked Lauren

"Yes, I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo... But I think he doesn't live here anymore"

"Yes, he lives here...just wait a sec....DAD!" yelled Lauren

The woman put a horror face while Lauren was calling Tony and looked up when Tony asked:"Jeanne?"

"Well...Tony, I see you made your choice"

"Yes, I made it Jeanne...You left me and now I made my own. My daughter, Lauren and the woman I always have loved:Ziva."

"Well, I will leave. Bye, Tony"

"Good Bye, Jeanne" said Tony closing the door

"Dad, I shouldn't say this but...that woman is a bitch" said Lauren

"I agree with you, Lauren" said Ziva

"Sorry, Dad"

"It's ok, I knew that" said Tony walking to the living room

Somebody knocked the door again. This time was the food. They ate a lot and watched _Bewitched. _Tony laughed and a while after the movie ended, Lauren went to her bedroom and took her laptop. She looked at the picture in her desktop. She and her love. A long time ago. He had his arms around her waist and she was kissing his jaw. He was looking the camera, but she wasn't. Who could tell that a couple of days later he would be dead and she would be in a coma?. Anybody. But that happened. We was dead and she had been in a coma for 2 weeks after that car accident. She could remember that car ride like it was happening right there.

* * *

**OMG! Thanks 4 reading!**

**Next chapter will be Lauren's flashbacks of the accident.  
**

**And now...just push the button down here and review!**

**See you tomorrow!**

**XOXO...**

**Mini-Ziva  
**


	8. Flashbacks and a New Life

**I'm back! =)**

**Now...I know this will be sad...but it's true!**

**HE is dead! **

**If you wanna know who is HE...read and then review.**

* * *

Lauren closed her laptop and laid on her bed. Memories. Love. Happiness. She just closed her eyes and remembered that night again.

_It was a cloudy night, but the cold breeze moved the trees and gave the love a new oportunity. A dark shape ran to a car, near to a beach house._

_When the shape came into the car, a 15-year-old girl leaned and kissed the boy on the driver's seat._

_"Hey. I missed you so much" said the black haired boy_

_"Me too. Where are we going?" she asked pointing the road to the city_

_"Camilo's party. On his beach house" said the boy smiling_

* * *

_Lauren was drunk and had a horrible headache. But she felt when somebody took her and put her tiny body on the backseat of the car. She smiled on her sleep and whispered "I love you". The boy smiled and kissed her cheek before he said "I love you too"._

_The boy was driving again to the girl's house. The plan was drive to her house, wake her up and go to his house and sleep. 'Easy', he thought. And then, he looked the backseat. Lauren was asleep. He looked the road again, but this time a trunk was beating his car._

_Everything went black.

* * *

_

**_TWO WEEKS LATER..._**

_Lauren was waking up. She thought it was the day after the party. She slowly opened her eyes. She was not on her bed. It wasn't her bedroom. She quickly realized where she was. A hospital. Many tubes around her. Machines beeping. A doctor came in and said "Welcome Back, Ms. DiNozzo". Lauren smiled and asked "Where is my mom?". The doctor looked at her and smiled "She is in the cafeteria, with you grandmother. They should be back soon"._

_A couple of minutes later a woman came in her bedroom. "Lauren?", asked the woman_

_"Hey Ma" _

_"Oh, love, I thought I had lost you....after what happened with Alfonso" sobbed her mother _

_"What happened to him?" asked Lauren worried_

_"I'm so sorry Lau"_

_"No, no, no, NO! He can't be dead! NO!" she cried, the tears running down her cheeks_

_Her mom only looked at her when she cried until she fell asleep again.

* * *

_Now she was crying. She missed him so much. But now she was very far of that memory. She was starting a new life. She had to forget that past.

"Good Bye, Old Life. Hello, New Life" said Lauren without knowing that somebody was going to get that past to her eyes again.

She turned down the light and went to sleep.

Somebody was watching her closely. The plan was starting.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**Next chapter will be a new character who will help Lauren to forget that accident.**

**And now you know Alfonso.  
**

**And now...just push the button down here and review!**

**See you soon!**

**XOXO...**

**Mini-Ziva  
**


	9. A New School Day

**Last chapter was sad...wasn't it?**

**Well this chapter you'll met a new character...**

**'E.......'**

**Who will be???  
**

* * *

The next day, Lauren woke up with a scream. Well, more like a squeal. She knew who was. Abby. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. And then she walked back to her bedroom and looked for her favorite white top and her baby blue jeans. The hour was 9:48 a.m.

She went to the living room and said "Good Morning"

"Hey sweetie. Breakfast is your favorite: ChocoPuffs"

"ChocoChocoChocoPuuuuffffsss!!!" sang Lauren

Tony, Ziva and Abby laughed while Lauren was dancing to the kitchen. "Where's McGee, Abby?". Abby blushed and said "Soon. He's on his parents house". Lauren grinned and sat with them. "Well, Tony told me about your Sweet 16/Quinceañera, and I'm going to help you with the planning. Something you want to tell me before I tell you my ideas?"

"Yes, I wanna tell you something Abigail Sciuto...I don't want black in my party, ok?"

* * *

A while after, Tony took the phone and asked "Hello?"

_"Anthony"_

"Hey Dad"

_"I've heard that Lauren is in DC"_

"Yes Dad, she's here. Julia gave me the custody."

_"Well, Anthony. I want to see her"_

"You can. Even she wants to talk to you now"said Tony giving the phone to Lauren

"Hey Grampa. How are you?"

_"I'm fine, sweetie. How are you?"_

"I'm fine, too. I'm living with dad now."

_"Sweetie, I want to give you something, but I don't know what"_

"I know what! I'm going to make a Sweet 16/Quinceañera party and..."

_"I know what are you talking about. Don't worry, I will give you everything you need"_

"Thanks, Grampa"

_"Don't worry, sweetie. I have to go."_

"OK, Love you"

_"Love you too, sweetie"  
_

_

* * *

_

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tony and Ziva took Lauren to her new High School: LaFayette High School, near of the Navy Yard. Lauren went to the principal's office and the secretary gave her a schedule and a map of the school. Her first class: English. Lauren opened the door and went to the teacher's desk. And then she introduced herself to the class. "Hi! I'm Lauren DiNozzo, my dad is a Federal Agent and works for the NCIS."

She sat beside a light brown haired girl, with deep blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Angell Strauss. You must be Lauren"

Lauren smiled and said "Yes, Lauren DiNozzo"

"Nice to meet you, Lauren"

"Nice to meet you too, Angell"

The class ended and the next class was History. Angell and Lauren ran to their lockers. When they were reaching the classroom, Lauren tripped with a boy.

"I'm so sorry!" said Lauren getting up with the boy

"Don't worry. You're new, right?" the boy asked

"Yes. I'm Lauren" said Lauren looking his blue eyes and blushing

"Eric. Hey Angell"

"Hey Eric" said Angell walking with Lauren and Eric

"I have to go. See you at lunch?" asked Eric.

"Who's he?" asked Lauren

"Eric Gibbs, the quarterback of the football team. He's my best friend"

"He's hot!. Hey! wait a minute...Gibbs?"

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**What do you think about Eric?**

**And now...just push the button down here and review!**

**See you tomorrow!**

**XOXO...**

**Mini-Ziva  
**


	10. A New Love?

**Last chapter was sad...wasn't it?**

**Well this chapter you'll met a new character...**

**'E.......'**

**Who will be???  
**

* * *

**Previously on Stay With Me:**

_"Who's he?" asked Lauren_

_"Eric Gibbs, the quarterback of the football team. He's my best friend"_

_"He's hot!. Hey! wait a minute...Gibbs?"_

* * *

Angell nooded and asked:"Why? Do you know him?".

"No...Just asking. He's cute" said Lauren

"Come on, we'll be late for History" said Angell taking Lauren's hand and walking to the classroom

* * *

One hour later, Lauren and Angell walked to the cafeteria, and when they found Angell's friends and Eric were having seat. Eric looked at Lauren and she blushed. Angell looked Lauren and smiled. "What?", asked Lauren.

"You like Eric SO much!"

"What?" shouted Lauren

"You like Eric. Admit it!"

"Noooo!..." Angell looked her and Lauren said "Ok, I like Eric, so what?"

"I think I can help you" said Angell taking Lauren's arm and walking with her to the table.

"Hey guys. This is Lauren. She's new" said Angell

"Hi" said Lauren shyly

"Well, he..."said Angell pointing a boy with black hair and brown eyes "...is Andy. He is my boyfriend. She..."pointing to a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes "is Sabrina. He is Julian..."said Angell pointing a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes "She's Charlotte..." pointing a girl with blue eyes and black hair, "And he is my insufferable twin brother Elliot" said Angell pointing to a boy like her, "And you met Eric, of course".

"Hi" said the seven teens

Lauren sat between Eric and Angell. "So, where are you from, Lauren?", asked Eric

"I'm from Colombia"

"And your last name is..."

"DiNozzo, Lauren DiNozzo."

"I know your dad, Anthony DiNozzo"

"And I know yours, Jethro Gibbs"

"Who's you mom?"

"Jennifer Shepard. She married my dad after a mission in Paris and like 5 years later they divorced. My mom took me and we went to live to Madrid. And like 4 years ago, when she was promoted to director of NCIS, we moved back to DC. And now, in the weekends, I stay with my dad. What's your story. I know you hadn't live with Tony."

"Well, my mom's name is Julia Marquez. She left my dad when I was like 6 months old and took me to her mom's house in Colombia. I have lived there 16 years of my life. And now, she gave my cutody to my dad and now I live with him and his girlfriend"

"Another girlfriend? What's her name?"

"Ziva David. She works with NCIS, right?"

"Ziva David, the Crazy Ninja Israeli Chick?. Wow, Abby is gonna freak out"

"Abby knows. She squealed a lot"

Eric and Lauren laughed and he looked her smile. "What? I have something on my teeth?" asked Lauren

"No. Is just that you look very cute when you're smiling"

Lauren blushed and looked Eric's face. She opened her mouth to say 'Thanks', but....

"Lauren, come on! We are late for Chemistry! Come on!" said Angell

"Well, Eric...see you"

"Hey Lauren, do you want to go to a cafe with me after school?" asked Eric

"Sure. See you in front of school at 3?"

"Sure. See you"

When Eric left, Angell said:"Oh My...you have a date with Eric!"

"Yes" said Lauren smiling

"We'll discuss this later. Now let's run to chemistry"

* * *

The two girls ran to find a the chemistry classroom and Lauren told Angell when Eric asked her and immediately she pulled out her cellphone and texted her dad.

_Hey Dad._

_I'm going to be in a friend's house doing homework._

_Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_Say hi to Ziva._

_Love, Lauren._

"What are you doing?" asked Angell

"Texting my dad. He's a fed. We would call until I could be in home, so I'm texting to tell him that 'I will be in a friend's house doing homework' and I will arrive later"

"Smart girl. Hi 5!"

Lauren smiled and said..."And you didn't tell me that Andy was you boyfriend. Nice!"

Angell blushed and said "Yes, I love him. He loves me and Elliot isn't freaking me out. That's important"

"Oh, I know what are you talking about. I have a cousin just like him. Stressfull!"

Both girls laughed and Angell asked "And how was your school in Colombia?"

"Five words: ..School. It was hell"

"Well you're free .School."

"You're right. I'm so exited"

"You have a date with the hottest guy in the school, of course, besides Andy"

Lauren smiled and said "Oh, God...it's so cool!"

* * *

The classes ended and Lauren said good bye to Angell and Andy and walked to Eric, who was waiting for her.

"Hey" said Lauren

"Hey. Ready?"

"Sure. Let's go" said Lauren

Eric took her hand and walked to _Georgetown's Cafe_ (obviously in Georgetown), without knowing that someone was watching them.

The person laughed and said "Tonight, Tony DiNozzo will start my revenge"

* * *

**Oh My! What will happen between Lauren and Eric?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Ps. Hey! Just listen the song 'No tengas Miedo' of Charry & Vaech, it really goes with this chapter.  
**


	11. A Date?

**Hey!**

**Make the poll on my profile!**

**Who is the 'someone'?  
**

* * *

**Previously on 'Stay With Me'...**

_The classes ended and Lauren said good bye to Angell and Andy and walked to Eric, who was waiting for her._

_"Hey" said Lauren_

_"Hey. Ready?"_

_"Sure. Let's go" said Lauren_

_Eric took her hand and walked to __Georgetown's Cafe (obviously in Georgetown), without knowing that someone was watching them._

_The person laughed and said "Tonight, Tony DiNozzo will start my revenge"_

* * *

When they reached the cafe, Lauren asked:"Can you tell me why are we here?"

"For this" said Eric "Karaoke"

"No, Eric. I can't do it" whispered Lauren

"Why not?, come on. I know you can do it" said Eric hugging Lauren. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll do it. But only if you do it too" whispered Lauren on his ear

"Deal. Come on! Beat them!"

"Ok" Lauren got up and walked to the stage and started to sing

_I can't pretend anymore  
That I'm not affected, I'm not moved  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you _

Lauren looked at Eric, who was smiling at her. She blushed and continued.

_You make me strong  
You show I'm not weak to fall in love  
When I thought I'd never need  
Now I can't get enough_

_I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in,  
And now I just can't fight this feeling, baby_

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me,  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and you kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender _

Eric had to admit it:he was falling for her. Everything he could dream on a girl:smart, easygoing, beautiful. He loved her.

_I have to admit that I,  
I never thought I'd need someone this way  
'Cause your opened my eyes so that I...  
I can see so much more_

_I always made it on my own  
I always thought that i would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in,  
And now I just can't fight this feeling, baby_

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause you love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me,  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resiste 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender_

'I really love him' thought Lauren when Eric smiled at her.

_I surrender to this feeling in my heart  
I surrender to the safety of your arms  
To the touch of your lips  
To the taste of your kisses_

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause you love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me_

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause you love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without you...._

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause you love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me_

_I surrender  
I can't pretend anymore  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you _

The people cheered at her and get back to Eric. "How I did it?"

"Great. You have a very good voice"

"Thanks" said Lauren and kissed his cheek

* * *

Eric went to the stage. It was his turn to sing. He looked at Lauren who was on the table, looking him on the stage.

"This is for you, Lauren" said Eric, making Lauren to blush

_Better get dressed,  
There's no time to waste gotta pick her up by eight,  
I'm a little nervous what I feel inside is something that can't wait,  
Don't hesitate don't leave her alone in the dark,  
I wanna feel the beat of your heart_

_Tell her she is your girl,  
The only one for you in this whole world,  
Kiss her and whisper the moment is right,  
You're gonna love her for the rest of your life,  
Tell her tonight,  
Tell her tonight_

Lauren blushed more and more when Eric looked her and throw her a kiss.

_There she is giving me that smile,  
That drives me wild,  
Oh, she touches my hand,  
I have to tell her now,  
No matter how the words come out,  
So take your time, (so take your time),  
Don't hesitate once you start,  
And you feel the heat of your heart_

_Tell her she is your girl,  
The only one for you in this whole world,  
Kiss her and whisper the moment is right,  
You're gonna love her for the rest of your life,  
Tell her tonight,__  
Tell her tonight _

_'Cause there's a reason why the moon has gathered  
__Every star up in the sky tonight is more than perfect to let her know_

_Tell her she is your girl,  
The only one for you in this whole world,  
Kiss her and whisper the moment is right,  
You're gonna love her for the rest of your life,  
Tell her tonight,  
Tell her tonight_

_Tell her she is your girl,  
The only one for you in this whole world,  
Kiss her and whisper the moment is right,  
You're gonna love her for the rest of your life,  
Tell her tonight,  
Tell her tonight_

_Tell her she is your girl the only one for you in this whole world,  
I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life,  
Tell her tonight.  
_

"I'm telling you now, Lauren. You're my girl" said Eric when he walked to their table.

"I...I...I don't know what I should say" Lauren looked at him and got closer

"Just say that you'll have a real date with me tonight"

"Deal. Oh God, look the hour. 5:00. I have to go to NCIS. I have to try my Sweet 16 dress with Abby"

"Ok, I'll go with you, but you'll invite me to your party, right?"

"Of course. Now let's go. I don't want my dad calling me"

"I don't want my mom and my dad barking at me. Let's take a cab."

"Eric, see you at 8, ok?"

"Ok"

* * *

When Eric and Lauren took the cab, Somebody was taking pictures of Lauren and Eric leaving the cafe.

"Soon, very soon" said laughing evilly.

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_"I really like you" he said leaning and kissing her._

_"Me too"  
_

**REVIEW!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**PS. The songs are (Lauren) Surrender, by Laura Pausini and (Eric) Tell her Tonight, by Luis Fonsi.  
**


	12. For God's sake!

**Hi!**

**Thanks 4 all the reviews! =)**

**Today this chapter will be la little short, because my favorite football team is playing...**

**But maybe I'll write another tonight.  
**

* * *

When Lauren and Eric walked in the bullpen, Tony raised his head and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I have a dress test with Abby and I met Eric at school. He's friend of Angell. And now, if you excuse me, I have to go to Abby's Lab" said Lauren walking to the elevator.

"Lauren, wait!" yelled Ziva running to the elevator "I have to try my dress too. Jen is down with Abby trying hers. I was waiting for you"

"Thanks, Ziva" said Lauren hugging her

* * *

In the bullpen, Tony and Gibbs asked Eric "Where did you met her, Eric?"

"In the school. She's Angell's new friend"

"Who's Angell?" asked Tony

"Is Eric's best friend, she's like a little sister to he. And you too were at Angell's house?" asked Gibbs

"Yes. We were doing math. She explained to us" said Eric

Gibbs looked Tony "What? She's good at Math. She got that from her mother" said Tony while Gibbs took his deskphone.

"Well DiNozzo, get your gear. We'll talk about this later."

"Dad..." said Eric

"Do you really like her?" asked Gibbs

"Yes, I do. Even I want to have dinner with her tonight"

"Well, speak of that with your mother. See you"

"See you, dad" said Eric walking to the elevator

* * *

When Eric was going to walk in Abby's Lab, he could hear. "Oh, Lauren, that dress is beautiful". He looked in and saw Lauren in a blue dress, but he didn't noticed that Abby saw him.

"Eric! What are you doing here? Lauren, go to change now" Abby yelled and Lauren ran to the bathroom

"I'm looking for you, Ziva. My dad, McGee and Tony are waiting for you in the car. Dead marine" said Eric and Ziva ran to the elevator.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" asked Eric

"Sure, let's go to my office. Abby see you" said Jenny walking with Eric to the elevator

"See you, Jenny"

* * *

"Well, what do you want to talk with me?" asked Jenny when they walked in her office

"Well, I met Lauren today at school and I want to show her the city"

"You like her"

"Is it so obvious?" aked Eric. Jenny nooded and smiled

"Got the credit Card. Ask Tony. Be in home early. Ok?"

"Yes, Mom" said Eric walking out of her office

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_"I really like you" he said leaning and kissing her._

_"Me too"  
_

**REVIEW!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**PS. The dress link is in my profile.**

**Don't forget to review. Write you tonight.  
**


	13. Date & abduction:Not a good combination

**Hi!**

**Do the poll in my profile...**

**Junior, My team lost! =(**

**Weeeeeeeelll....sometimes life sucks.  
**

* * *

When the team walked in the bullpen, Eric went to Tony's desk:"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, about...."

"Lauren. IwaswonderingifIcanhavedinnerwithhertonight"

"Whoa, breathe. Repeat" said Tony

"I was wondering if I can have dinner with Lauren tonight"

"Sure. Just be here before 9:30. It's school day tomorrow"

"Thanks Tony!" yelled Eric running to the elevator

"Eric!" yelled Gibbs

"What?" asked Eric walking to Gibbs' desk

"Your mother left this in my desk" said Gibbs giving Eric a credit card "And take the car" and trew his car keys to Eric.

"Thanks Dad" yelled Tony running again to the elevator

* * *

Lauren was on Abby's Lab getting ready. Abby squealed and hugged Lauren. "Oh, I'm so happy! You guys make a nice couple"

"Abby, it's our first date."

Eric walked in and asked "Are you ready? We have to be here before 9:30"

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go. Bye Abby"

"Bye guys" squealed Abby

* * *

Eric drove to Georgetown again, and parked outside a restaurant. _Paul's Creepes. _

"Nice place" said Lauren taking Eric's arm and walked inside with him

"Well, you choose my favorite food" laughed Lauren

"Your favorite food are creepes? Mine too"

Lauren smiled and whispered "That's a coincidence"

"I don't believe in coincidences"

* * *

After dinner, Lauren and Eric walked out of the restaurant to the car.

"Did you like the dinner?" asked Eric

"Yes, I did"

"Do you like me?" asked Lauren

"I really like you" he said leaning and kissing her. The kiss was everything they wanted. Had everything they wanted. Love. Hope. Care.

When they broke the kiss, breathing heavily Lauren said "Me too" and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him.

They broke the kiss again. Lauren smiled and walked again to the car. And then somebody knocked them out, leaving Eric in the street and taking Lauren in a car.

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_"Where's Lauren, Eric?" asked Tony_

_"I don't know, I was with her and then...I can't remember anything"  
_

**REVIEW!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget the poll!  
**

**Don't forget to review. Write you tomorrow.  
**


	14. Hospital

**Hi!**

**Do the poll...who is the 'somebody'?**

**Previously on Stay With Me**

_"Do you like me?" asked Lauren_

_"I really like you" he said leaning and kissing her. The kiss was everything they wanted. Had everything they wanted. Love. Hope. Care._

_When they broke the kiss, breathing heavily Lauren said "Me too" and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him._

_They broke the kiss again. Lauren smiled and walked again to the car. And then somebody knocked them out, leaving Eric in the street and taking Lauren in a car._

* * *

When Eric woke up, he pulled his cellphone and dialed Gibbs.

"Gibbs"

"Dad, I really need you to come here"

"What happened Eric?"

"Someone hit me on my head and took Lauren. She's not here Dad!" yelled Eric

"WHAT?!" yelled Gibbs "I'M ON MY WAY"

"DiNozzo, McGee, David, take your gear!" barked Gibbs

"What happened, Boss?" asked Tony

"Well, it seems to be that someone knocked out Eric and took Lauren" sighed Gibbs

"WHAT THE HELL?! LAUREN IS WHAT?!" yelled Tony

"You heard, DiNozzo. We're going there"

Tony's face fell and fight back the tears. Ziva hugged him and whispered "We will find her, Tony"

"I know" he said

Eric walked out of the room and Tony asked "Where's Lauren, Eric?"

"I don't know, Tony, I was with her and then...I can't remember. I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too, Eric"

* * *

When they got to the place, they found Eric in the floor, unconcious.

"McGee, call an ambulance. Now!" yelled Gibbs

"Yes, Boss"

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Eric to Bethesda. Gibbs was waiting in the waiting room with Tony and Ziva. Jenny arrived a while later.

"Jethro! Where's Eric?"

"He's inside. The doctor came a while ago and said that he's fine. Just a few scratches and a concussion. He'll be discharged in half an hour"

"Oh, God. Tony, are you ok?" asked Jenny

"No Jen, I'm not. I don't know where my girl is, if she's hurt or worst. Or if she's hurt, I can't do anything to help her, because I don't freaking know where she is" tears were streaming down his face and Ziva hugged him. Yes, she was worried too. In just a few days, Lauren had become a part of her life, like to everyone on the team. She was like her daughter now.

"They hadn't contact you, Tony?" asked Jenny

"No" and with that his cellphone started to ring

"DiNozzo"

_"Hi Tony" _Jeanne coul just say.

"Jeanne?"

_"Yes, my dear Tony. You must be wondering who took your dear Lauren. Well, I did. I took her to hurt you and you little girlfriend in your weakest point"_ Tony signed to Ziva, who called McGee

"Jeanne let her go. She has nothing to do with this. She's just a innocent girl. ."

Jeanne just laughed and said _" Say bye bye to your dear Lauren"_ and the line went dead

"Jeanne?" yelled Tony

"We got a location. I'll get Eric. You call McGee" yelled Gibbs

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_"Say bye your dear Lauren" Said Jeanne  
_

_And the gun fired and she was dead.

* * *

_**OH MY! Chillfanger!**

**And you know that Jeanne abducted Lauren  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review. Write you tomorrow.  
**


	15. Back To Life

**Hi!**

**What will happen now?**

**OMG! New season of NCIS on September 22!!!! =)**

**And the 6th season in Latin America on July 17 9:00 p.m on AXN!**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! :)  
**

* * *

Lauren woke up and realized three things. _First_: she wasn't with Eric. _Second_: She wasn't in Georgetown. _Third_: She was tied to a chair. _Oh, great, just great! I'm abducted again. This will be so funny!_ Lauren thought sarcastically. She was thinking about escape from that place and how do it when somebody came in the room. Lauren recognized her. Her father's ex-girlfriend. She couldn't remember her name.

"Hi Lauren"

"Hi...whoever you are" when Lauren said that, Jeanne slapped her face

"Jeanne Benoit, Lauren"

"Oh, sure. One question: what are you gonna do with me?"

"Well, actually that's an interesting question. You are the weakest point on your Daddy's life. I am going to destroy that point"

Lauren opened wide her eyes and Jeanne smirked evilly.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"You're very smart for you age, Lauren. Yes, I'm going to kill you"

"My dad will find you, you know that? and Ziva will kill you. No one messes up with a DiNozzo!"

Jeanne slapped her until she fainted. And while she was slipping into the dark she whispered "Save Me"

* * *

Two navy blue Chargers and a Coroner's van arrived to the warehouse, four miles away from Washington. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee ran to the house, leaving Abby, Jenny, Eric, Ducky and Palmer in the cars. "DiNozzo, David take the front. McGee and I will take the back"

They got in and registered every room in the house, Tony looked another room and called Gibbs. Gibbs and McGee went there. Tony kicked the door and the four agents walked in to see Jeanne pointing Lauren with a gun. Lauren was unconcious, tied

"NCIS freeze!" yelled Tony

"Hi Tony" said Jeanne grinning evilly

"Jeanne, please let Lauren go" begged Tony

"Tony, you haven't realized that Lauren is you weakest point? I'm going to destroy it"

"Say bye bye to your dear Lauren"

"NO!"

Jeanne raised her gun to Lauren. And in a second everything ended. A gun was fired. Tony ran to Lauren. Jeanne's body was in the floor, lifeless. Ziva had her gun raised. Ziva had killed Jeanne. She ran to Lauren and called an ambulance.

"McGee, call Ducky and tell him to bring the gurney. We have a body" yelled Gibbs

McGee pulled out his cellphone and dialed Ducky.

_"Timothy_, _what happened?" _asked Ducky worried

"Ducky come over here and tell Palmer to bring the gurney. We have a body" sighed McGee

_"Is she...?" _asked Ducky putting the speaker, so Abby, Eric, Jenny and Palmer could hear.

"No. Is Jeanne Benoit. Lauren is currently unconcious. Ziva have called an ambulance"

Everyone breathed, relieved. _Lauren is alive_ thought Eric.

* * *

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took Lauren out of the house. Tony was running behind the gurney that carried Lauren. Eric ran to see her and kissed her hand before whisper to her "I love you". Abby ran to Tony and asked "How's she?"

"I don't know, Abbs. They are taking her to Bethesda. See you there" said Tony jumping to the ambulance with Lauren

Eric just sighed and walked with Abby to the Charger. Gibbs walked to the car with McGee and Ziva half an hour later, after they picked up Jeanne's body and Ducky and Palmer drove to NCIS.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Tony was sitting on the waiting room. Ziva was beside him and Eric was walking around the waiting room. A doctor walked in and asked "Family of Lauren DiNozzo?" Tony raised his head and they walked to the doctor.

"I'm her father. How's her, doctor...?" asked Tony

"I'm Dr. Curtis. Lauren's condition isn't bad, she has some bruises on her legs, arms and chest. But she's dehydtrated and she's on her room and asking for you. I'll take you there"

Tony looked ta Ziva. She kissed him and whispered: "Go, she needs you now".

"Thanks, Sweetcheeks" said Tony walking with the Dr. to Lauren's room.

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_"Did you heard what I told you before they got you in the ambulance?" asked Eric_

_"Yes. And I love you too" said Lauren kissing him  
_

_

* * *

_**Lauren is not dead! =)  
**

**And Jeanne is dead....  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review. Write you tomorrow.  
**


	16. Waking Up

**I'm so sorry. I couldn't update yesterday, because there was a blackout last night. I really hate when that happens, it could take hours to get the energy back. Sorry. :( **

**I'm eating arequipe right now...my favorite candy and craving....mmmm yummy!  
**

**Love...  
**

* * *

Tony walked in Lauren's room. She was sleeping. He sat in the chair beside her bed and looked her. Weak, defenseless. He remembered all those days together, when she was only a little girl, his little girl, that when he was on her mother's house to be with her on his vacations, could get sick or fell in the playground. But was really 'little' things compared with the last two times that Lauren went to the hospital. One, when she had that car accident that left her in a coma for two weeks and two, this one. He saw the doctor walk in the room and asked him "Dr. Curtis, why Lauren has a nasal cannula?"

"Her allery to dust. It seems to be that in the warehouse was a big amount of dust. We controlled her breathing need and the allergy. Actually, I'm here to take the cannula off, so Lauren can breathe by her own."

"Thanks, Doctor"

The doctor nooded and when he took out the cannula of Lauren's nose, he left the room.

"Sweetie, you have to get up. Ziva and Eric are outside. Ziva told the team to go home, that we'll call them when you wake up. Is 5:30 in the morning and I feel really guilty"

"You don't have to" whispered Lauren. Tony looked at Lauren and found her awake, looking him with her bright green eyes. Tony hugged her and she cried. "I was so scared, I really thought that she was going to kill me", said Lauren crying on Tony's shoulder.

"Shh...It's fine, she won't hurt you again." Tony tried to confort her, but she was sobbing. "Hey, babe. You know that I promised your grandma to protect you, and if you don't stop crying she'll be sad". Lauren remembered when Tony told her that phrase. She was four years old and his mom have died a few weeks before. He flew just to see her a few days and confort her. Her sobs stopped and smiled weakly.

"Ohhh....you are fine now" Tony said in a british accent. Lauren laughed and sighed. He could tell she was tired. "Hold on, I'm going to call Dr. Curtis" and Tony ran out of the room, just for come back again a few minutes later with her doctor.

"Welcome Back, Ms. DiNozzo" said the doctor

"Thanks doctor" said Lauren. The doctor left the room and Lauren asked "Dad, why don't you take Ziva and Eric and go home and catch some sleep?. I'll be fine, don't worry"

"Yep, I think is the best to do now. See you later, sweetie" said Tony walking to the door and Lauren yelled "Hey! No more sweetie. It's Lauren or Lau. Got it?"

"No" said Tony and left the room.

* * *

Tony walked to the waiting room and found Eric talking with Ziva. They looked at him and Ziva asked "How is she?"

"She's sleeping now. Hard night. Even she asked me to take you home Eric. The best we can do now is rest and come later." said Tony.

Eric sighed and said "Yes, I know is the best. And I want to catch some sleep and call Angell. I know she's gonna freak out"

Eric pulled out his cellphone and dialed Angell.

_"Hey Eric"_ said Angell

"Hey Ange. Something happened"

_"What happened?"_

"It's Lauren. Last night we were walking out of a restaurant when Lauren father's crazy ex-girlfriend knocked us out. She abducted her and wanted to kill her, but the NCIS team found her just in time. We're in the hospital now"

_"WHAT?!!"_ yelled Angell and Eric moved his cellphone of his ear

"Yes?" said Eric

"I'm going to call Andy, Charlotte and Julian. You know I'll tell Elliot. We're going to visit her after school. How are you? How is she?"

"We're fine. She's sleeping now and I really need some sleep so, Lauren's dad is gonna take me home. I'll call Sabrina and keep you update with her condition, ok?"

"Ok, see you later" said Angell hanging up

Eric sighed and thought _This will be a really long day._

* * *

Tony dropped Eric in Jenny's house at 6:30 in the morning and drove with Ziva to his place. Fifteen minutes later, Tony and Ziva were sound asleep on his bed.

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_"Did you heard what I told you before they got you in the ambulance?" asked Eric_

_"Yes. And I love you too" said Lauren kissing him  
_

_

* * *

_**Did you liked Angell's reaction? That was very close to my reaction of news of a friend of mine.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review. Write you tomorrow.  
**


	17. Kiss The Girl

**Well..I came back to school on tuesday and it has been very stressing. I'll make updates on weekends, mostly on saturdays, because on sunday I do my homework.**

**The new chapter of Stay With Me.!  
**

* * *

When Tony woke up, he looked the alarm-clock on the nightstand._ 10:30a.m._ Ziva was sleeping soundly, with her head in his chest and snoring loudy. He knew she was awake. And crying. He stroked her hair and whispered "Why are you crying, Zee?"

"I don't know, Tony. It's this Lauren thing. I feel that I couldn't do anything to help her"

"Ohh, Zee. Don't think that. I'm sure that Lauren understands. You saved her life"

Ziva smiled and whispered "Thank you Tony"

* * *

Lauren was sleeping when she felt a hand reaching hers. A whisper "Wake up, Lauren", and Lauren opened her eyes and saw Eric sat on the chair beside her bed and his hand on top of hers.

"Hey" smiled Eric

"Hi" whipered Lauren

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. I just wanna go home"

"Angell called a while ago. She wanted to talk to you, but you were sleeping. She's comming later"

"She yelled when you called her, right?"

"Yes, she was like Abby's scene mode" laughed Eric

Lauren laughed and looked his eyes. _Should I tell him that I heard him when he told me that he loved me? No, maybe he didn't mean that._ Lauren thought. Eric asked her

"Lauren, did you heard what I told you before they got you in the ambulance?" asked Eric

"Yes. And I love you too" said Lauren kissing him

When they broke the kiss, she looked in his eyes and asked "And now what are we? Dating or what?"

"I think we are more than dating"

"Then we are on the boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"

"I like that"

Lauren smiled "I like it too"

* * *

Tony and Ziva went to the hospital a couple of hours later, only to find Eric and Lauren sleeping in her bed.

"It was about time he tell her how he feels" said Ziva looking them

Tony smiled too and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_Angell was talking with Lauren and saw the picture in her laptop_

_"Who's he, Lauren?"_

_"He's Alfonso, my ex-boyfriend. He's dead"_

_But they didn't realize that Eric were listening the conversation between them.  
_

_

* * *

_**And thanks to all of your reviews. =)  
**

**REVIEW MORE!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review. Write you tomorrow.  
**


	18. Like a Mom

**Hi!**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was busy. Favorite September you know what I was doing....lol.**

* * *

Lauren was discharged from hospital al noon, and Tony and Ziva took Lauren and Eric to Tony's apartment. Eric called Angell and she said that they would be there at 3:30. Eric walked back to Lauren's bedroom and found Lauren and Ziva talking. Tony was in the living room talking with his dad. Eric heard the conversation between Ziva and Lauren.

"And what do you want for the party?" asked Ziva

"First, change my dress. When we were in Abby's Lab he saw it. I want it a surprise. And there's a lot of things to do. I have to talk to Amy tomorrow for that."

"Well, I will help you. I will talk to Gibbs and I will take tomorrow afternoon to help you with you dress."

"Thanks Ziva" Lauren smiled and saw Eric

"Hey Eric" Lauren smiled while Eric walked to them and kissed her. Ziva smiled and walked out of Lauren's bedroom.

* * *

At 3:35, Angell was knocking on Tony's door. She was with Andy, Charlotte, Julian, Sabrina and Elliot. Tony opened the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Tony

"Yes. we're Lauren's friends. My name is Angell Strauss. And these are my brother Elliot and his girlfriend Charlotte, my boyfriend Andy, and our friends Sabrina and Elliot. We're here to see Lauren" smiled Angell

"Ok, come on. Lauren's waiting for you" Tony smiled and let them in

_

* * *

_**And thanks to all of your reviews. =)  
**

**REVIEW MORE!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review. Write you tomorrow.**


	19. Friends and Family

**Hey!**

**I'm sorry I couldn't review for a while...I've got a new pc.. :)**

**New Chapter Now!  
**

* * *

Lauren and Angell were talking on Lauren's bed. Angell took Lauren's laptop and opened it. She saw Lauren and some boy. She got angry and asked Lauren who the hell he was.

"Who's he, Lauren?"

"He's Alfonso, my ex-boyfriend. He's dead. He died in a car accident that left me in a coma for 2 weeks"

"Oh Lauren, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. I miss him, but I have realized that I need a new life"

"Aww. Count with that. I'm going to help you. Let's see what do you have for your party"

Lauren smiled and showed Angell what did she had for her party. But they didn't realize that Eric were listening the conversation between them.

_Why she didn't tell me anything about this? _thought Eric. He came into the room and looked at Lauren.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked

"I'm sorry, Eric. I didn't want to remember it. Too painful for me" Lauren felt the tears in her eyes. She was crying.

"Lauren, you could tell me that. You have to trust me. I'm your boyfriend."

Lauren was sobbing and Angell looked at Eric. "Eric, she had a good reason to avoid that topic. She didn't meant it"

"You're right. Lauren, I'm sorry"

"Eric, I'm gonna tell you this once. I could have loved him, but now he's dead and I love you, not him, ok?" said Lauren wiping the tears.

"Ok. I'm sorry Lauren." said Eric kissing her

"Love **you** Eric"

"Love **you** too Lauren"**  
**

* * *

_**2 weeks later...**_

The weeks went by and Lauren's party was in less than 24 hours. Abby was freaking out with the last details of the party. The food, the drinks, Lauren's entrance, everything.

Lauren had danced every single day after school for her dance: Hip-hop, vals, salsa, reggaeton. Every move had to be perfect. Even she had talked with Abby to change her dress. Eric saw it and Lauren wanted a surprise for everyone, even for Tony.

Lauren, Tony and Ziva were on the airport waiting for Ziva's parents. It was Abby's idea to invite them to Lauren's party. _It will be good for you relationship, Ziva_, she tought again. Her parents meeting her boyfriend and his daughter. What would happen? What will Aba say?. _Just take a breathe, Ziva. Everything is going to be ok. _And then, she saw her parents and her cousin Luca with his wife Maggie.

"Ziva?", asked the older woman

"Ima" said Ziva hugging the woman

"Oh, Ziva you look wonderful! Maybe this young man makes you shine"

"Ima, it's glow, not shine" Tony looked at her and smiled.

"Whatever. And you, young man, are..."

"Anthony DiNozzo, and you are..."

"Adina David. He's my husband, Eli David. And my nephew Luca David and his wife Maggie" said Adina pointing to her husband and her nephew and his wife.

"So, you are the man who stole our daughter's heart?" asked Eli

"Yes...sir. I'm Ziva's boyfriend" said Tony fearful. Ziva and Lauren were trying not to laugh.

"And you miss, are..." asked Eli

"Lauren DiNozzo, his daughter. Nice to meet you" said Lauren smiling

Tony was stunned. _How could she be so natural and not be scared?_. He tought.

Eli smiled and said "Nice to meet you too, Lauren. So, I assume that it's you party, right?"

"Yes, it's my Sweet 16 party. It's nice to have you here"

Ziva smiled while she was looking Lauren talking to her father like if he were Lauren's grandfather. She looked Tony and kissed his cheek. He smiled and helped Eli and Adina with their luggage.

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_Eric watched Lauren dancing and he realized that he loved her more and more. She looked like a princess._

_"Do you wanna dance, Eric?"_

_"I'd love to. And you?"_

_"I'd love too"_

_

* * *

_

**Did you like this chapter?**

**I loved it! Tony is very scared about Ziva's dad.  
**

**And thanks to all of your reviews. =)  
**

**REVIEW MORE!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review.  
**


	20. Lauren's party! Part One

**Hey!**

**The big day is today!**

**Lauren's Party...I'm sure that Abby is freaking out!**

**In this chapter will have Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby and Lauren & Eric!  
**

* * *

The big day had arrived and Lauren, Ziva, Abby, Jenny, Adina and Maggie were getting ready for the night. Lauren didn't want anyone to see her dress until the party and Abby told her to dress up in her apartment. The mass for her "birthday" had been in a small chapel outside Washington. Lauren was right. Her "family" was weird. _'You gave a mass for your birthday. It's not my birthday. Why I have to go to the church?'_ tought Lauren at 7 o'clock when she was getting ready for the party.

The guy from the beauty parlor was curling her hair while a woman was applying the makeup on her face. When they finished, Lauren looked herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. She ran to Abby's bedroom and dressed up.

At 8:30 all the girls were ready and Lauren walked out of the bedroom. All the girls were in awe and smiled.

"Lauren you look beautiful!" squealed Abby

"Thanks Abby" said Lauren getting in the limo to get her to the party.

* * *

When Lauren saw the house where the party was going to be. Most likely a house. It was a huge Victorian house that had been a Inn, but now it was a event hall. A pond and a illuminated garden were in the back. She smirked. In a few minutes she would make her triumphal entrance could be in a few minutes.

Inside the house, Tony was waiting for Lauren. He saw Ziva walking in with her mother. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. She was stunning, wearing a long, light purple dress with golden heels and her hair on one side of her head. She walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Zee...you look...stunning" said Tony almost drooling

"Tony, you are drooling" laughed Ziva and kissing him.

"Zee, when is she going to appear?"

"In a few minutes Tony, and I can assure you, she looks gorgeous"

Tony smiled and sneaked one arm around her waist. "I know Zee, she's my girl"

* * *

Five minutes later, Lauren was ready to walk in. Abby was looking at her, proud. "Time to go, Lauren" said Abby proudly.

"Thanks Abbs, for everything" said Abby hugging Abby

"You're welcome, L. Now walk in, I'll be outside"

Lauren smiled and waited a few seconds more. Then, the big moment. She walked into the stage. Everyone raised their head to see her. Tony ran to her and hugged her. She was beautiful. "Baby, you look beautiful. It's your night, enjoy it", whispered Tony in her ear.

"Thanks Dad. Now it's time for our dance" said Lauren

"Of course" said Tony smiling.

Lauren smiled back and moved her dress. A vals started and they danced for 10 minutes. Then, Lauren saw Eric. She walked to him.

"Hi Eric"

"Hey"

"Wanna dance?" asked Lauren

"I'd love to. And you?"

"I'd love too" said Lauren pulling him to the dance floor. A new song started. Eric saw her wearing a baby blue dress with a pink bow, her hair curly and flowing freely. She looked beautiful. He pulled her closer and danced.

_Esa noche te vi y me enamore  
Y con cierta timidez a ti me acerqué  
Te dije bailemos esta canción  
Entre magia y sueños surgió el amor  
Y se hicieron las doce y aún no se de ti_

Lauren placed her head in his shoulder and he placed his hands around her waist. Her hair smelled like roses and her lips were almost touching his neck. She had closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_Cenicienta, en donde estas  
que no he vuelto a soñar  
dejaste mi vida, tan triste y vacía  
Cenicienta, en donde estas  
te busco por doquier y ya no estas  
si logro encontrarte, de mi amor no escaparás_

_Aún me queda de ti la bella flor  
que me diste en Abril, que te encantó  
han pasado los años y yo estoy aquí  
esperando que vuelvas de nuevo a mi  
y son mas de las doce y aún no se de ti_

_Cenicienta, en donde estas  
que no he vuelto a soñar  
dejaste mi vida, tan triste y vacía  
Cenicienta, en donde estas  
te busco por doquier y ya no estas  
si logro encontrarte, de mi amor no escaparás  
_

_Delirio en las noches (Delirio en las noches)  
Cenicienta, Cenicienta, Cenicienta  
Tan triste y vacía  
Cenicienta  
Te busco por doquier y ya no estás  
Si logro encontrarte  
De mi amor no escaparás  
_

The song finished, but they haven't broke apart, they were together. Another song started and everybody danced around Lauren and Eric. Lauren even saw Andy and Angell dancing very close.

_Pasare por ti esta noche  
Ya conozco de memoria el camino hacia la casa  
Donde fui feliz un dia  
Y hoy soy una visita mas_

_Me recibes friamente  
Todo esta tal como antes...mas tu cuarto tiene llave  
Por si atacan los recuerdos  
Y nos da por recordar_

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada  
Que el pasado no me pesa ya  
Se supone que es muy facil repetir que bien me va  
Aunque muy adentro...me este muriendo  
Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
Que la vida debe continuar  
Se supone que ya no me importe quien te besara  
Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podria olvidar  
_

_Me despido en el portal  
Y me trago un suspiro  
Tu ya tienes otro amor  
Yo regreso a mi dolor  
Yo no tengo nada mas _

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada  
Que el pasado no me pesa ya  
Se supone que es muy facil repetir que bien me va  
Aunque muy adentro...me este muriendo  
Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
Que la vida debe continuar  
Se supone que ya no me importe quien te besara  
Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podria olvidar_

Lauren kissed Eric and continued dancing. That night could be unforgettable

* * *

**Next chapter...**

_"Abby...I love you" he said kissing her_

_"I love you too"  
_

_

* * *

_

**Lauren's party people! **

**It will be like 2 parts: One with Lauren and Eric and another one with McAbby, Jibbs and Tiva.  
**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**McAbby spoiler!  
**

**And thanks to all of your reviews. =)  
**

**REVIEW MORE!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review.  
**


	21. Butterfly Fly Away

**Hi!**

**Did you see Reunion last tuesday? I wanna see this night episode! :)  
**

**There's a poll in my profile about Stay With Me: Should I introduce Ari and Kate in? Tell me what you think!**

**This chapter will be McAbby, Jibbs and Tiva...And soon:**

**DEATH OF A CHARACTER...Tun-Tun-Tunnn...*evil smirk***

**_Last Chapter songs are Cenicienta(Cinderella) by Servando and Florentino AND Se Supone by Luis Fonsi..._  
**

* * *

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada  
Que el pasado no me pesa ya  
Se supone que es muy facil repetir que bien me va  
Aunque muy adentro...me este muriendo  
Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
Que la vida debe continuar  
Se supone que ya no me importe quien te besara  
Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podria olvidar_

_Lauren kissed Eric and continued dancing. That night could be unforgettable..._

* * *

Abby was watching Lauren and Eric dancing on the dance floor. Lauren's appearance was a success, and now she was resting in a chair. Somebody walked next to her and whispered on her ear "Do you wanna go outside for a while?"

She nooded and walked outside with him. The night was cold and her short dress wasn't very warming. He took off his tux jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled and looked at him. His loving eyes were fixed on hers and suddenly he said:

"Abby...I love you", and with that, he kissed her. The kiss was loving, yet it had passion and care. All those years were just a play in front of what was he doing. He was telling her that he loved her.

"I love you too McGee" was everything what Abby could say. She was overwhelmed with the kiss, dreaming what could be someday. A future. He looked at her and asked "What's wrong Abby?"

"Nothing. Just thinking"

McGee smiled and said "Let's go inside. I'd bet you're freezing". Abby nooded and took his arm walking again to the house.

* * *

Jenny was sitting on the bar. She had moved back to her house a week ago and left Gibbs depressed. She was so absorbed on her thoughts that she couldn't feel that someone was at her side. He whispered on her ear "Wanna talk?". She turned around and found Gibbs standing there looking her.

"I'd love to dance, Jethro" said Jenny looking him

He led her to the dance floor, where they saw Eric and Lauren dancing with their friends around. They smiled at them and continued dancing. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and Jenny wrapped hers around his neck.

"Jen"

"Yes Jethro?" asked Jenny

"Why did you moved out of the house?"

"Jethro, that was just while the house was painted. I thought that you wanted to be alone like always"

"No, Jen. I don't want to be alone. I want you and Eric back in the house. Jen, I never stopped loving you and I want you back in my life"

"Jethro, I don't know what should I tell you."

"Jen tell me that you love me, because I know that you do"

Jenny felt all her walls destroyed and sighed "Yes Jethro, I love you and I want to go back to the house"

Gibbs smirked and leaned close to Jenny. She smiled and kissed him. "I promise that I will move back with Eric" Jenny whispered.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Tony called Lauren to the stage. "Come on, Sweetie". Lauren walked to the stage and looked at her dad. He had a guitar and was smiling. "Well, Lauren. Do you remember what movie did we saw last week?"

"Yes...I think it was Hannah Montana"

Tony nooded and asked her "And what was the song that you liked of that movie?"

Lauren smiled "Butterfly Fly Away, because it reminds me of you, dad". Tony smiled and said "Because you asked for it, Girl"

_You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that_

When Lauren noticed, she was singing. She knew the truth. Her father was everything to her on that moment. All the things he had done for her when she was younger.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me_

And then, Tony joined her. Sang along her. She would always be his little girl.

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)_

_Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away  
(Butterfly Fly Away)  
(Butterfly Fly Away)_

When the song ended, Lauren ran to Tony and hugged him. "Thanks Dad" she said. Ziva looked at them. She smiled and knew that she had found her right place: with Tony and Lauren.

_

* * *

_

_**Next Chapter in 'Stay With Me'**_

_"I'm so sorry, Sweetie" whispered Tony  
_

_"No, she can't be dead!" Lauren yelled.  
_

_Lauren knew that she had to fight with that past that she wanted to bury. Alfonso.

* * *

_**Lauren's party people! **

**Did you like this chapter?**

**And thanks to all of your reviews. =)  
**

**Push the button down here: Review this Story/Chapter!**

**REVIEW MORE!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review.  
**


	22. Conversations With Julia

**Hi!**

**Finally I'm on vacation. Thank God! :)**

**I'm very sad because my readers had been ver greedy with the reviews. PLEASE Don't be like . REVIEW on my stories Carolina and Stay With Me.  
**

**This chapter will be McAbby, Jibbs and Tiva...And soon:**

**DEATH OF A CHARACTER...Tun-Tun-Tunnn...*evil smirk***

* * *

**Previously in 'Stay With Me' **

_Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away  
(Butterfly Fly Away)  
(Butterfly Fly Away)_

_When the song ended, Lauren ran to Tony and hugged him. "Thanks Dad" she said. Ziva looked at them. She smiled and knew that she had found her right place: with Tony and Lauren._

* * *

The week had gone fast and it was finally the weekend. Jenny had told Ziva and Abby to buy the dresses for her and Gibbs' wedding, which was really near. She had texted Lauren too. So, the 4 girls choose the saturday afternoon to go shopping.

_

* * *

_

**_Saturday Afternoon..._**

Lauren had been online for a few hours before going with Ziva, Abby and Jenny to buy dresses. Just when she was going to offline and get ready to go out, when a message popped in her screen. _'Hi, sweetheart'. _Lauren stood in awe. Her 'mother' was trying to contact her after she had left. She yelled "Dad! Come here now!". Tony ran upstairs to her bedroom and found Lauren in the floor, her laptop in the bed.

"What happened?" asked Tony kneeling beside her.

"She's trying to talk to me" whispered Lauren. Tony closed the laptop and said "She's not. She won't, ok?"

Lauren nooded and walked to her bathroom. She just had a few minutes to get ready before Jenny came to pick her and Ziva up. Lauren was wearing her new yellow turtleneck sweater with her favorite black pencil denim jeans and her yellow Converse sneakers.

"Lauren, Jenny is here!" yelled Ziva from the first floor.

"Comming!"

Lauren went to the living room and found her father watching TV. "Hey Dad. I'm leaving. Have fun with McGee , Gibbs and Eric, ok? And don't call McGee Probie". In that momentthe phone started to ring. Tony got it.

"Hello"

_"Hi Tony"_

"Julia, why are you calling Lauren? You told me that you didn't want to see her again"

_"Oh, Tony I'm sorry. I was just trying to talk with MY daughter"_

"She's not you daughter anymore. She has a family now" Lauren and Ziva were leaving. "Bye Dad! Bye Love!", t hey both yelled. "Bye Girls. Love you" yelled Tony back

_"That was your new girlfriend, right? How you dare to give your daughter that show, ah?"_

"Julia, listen to me and listen carefully: you left your daughter so, DON'T MESS WITH HER AND MY LIFE! If Lauren hasn't said anything, hasn't complained, then it's not bothering her at all! Lauren likes Ziva, ok?"

_"She's MY daughter, Tony. And you know what? I'll fight for her. I'm getting her back"_

"Ok, Julia. Whatever you say", and then Tony hung up, just in time to open the door to see Gibbs, McGee and Eric. "Hey Guys, come in. The game is going to start. Hey Probie! Do you wanna bet? Real Madrid or Barcelona? Come on!"

"DiNozzo..." said Gibbs headslapping him.

"Shutting Up, Boss"

* * *

_**Next Chapter in 'Stay With Me'**_

_"I'm so sorry, Sweetie" whispered Tony  
_

_"No, she can't be dead!" Lauren yelled. She ran upstairs sobbing.  
_

_Lauren knew that she had to fight with that past that she wanted to bury. Alfonso. Again.  


* * *

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Push the button down here: Review this Story/Chapter!**

**REVIEW MORE!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review.  
**


	23. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas 1

**Hi!**

**This is 'Stay With Me' Holiday Special. First I wanna thank all of you for this amazing year. This has been my first year writing and I feel like I'm doing a really good work. I want to thank all of you, my loyal readers, who had followed my stories, 'Stay With Me' and 'Carolina'; specially to Favorite September, cyn23, chelsea1234 and all of you. Thank you so much for your reviews!  
**

* * *

The christmas time had arrived to DC and two woman were walking outside the mall. A woman and a teenager. Ziva David and Lauren DiNozzo were walking to their car with her hands full of boxes and boutique's bags. The two were laughing like crazy and were in charge of their shopping, since Tony had refused to go, because he had to go to Gibbs' house.

"Did you see that girl who was trying to get your boots? Good swing move!" Laughed Ziva remembering that fight that Lauren had made with a girl just like her for a pair of red boots just an hour before.

"And the woman in La Perla who wanted the nighties that you saw?" yelled Lauren

"Everything I do for you father. He didn't wanted Victoria's Secret, he wanted La Perla" mocked Ziva.

The two get in the car and headed for their home, without know that Tony wasn't in Gibbs' house, he was in the mall buying gifts for his "family".

* * *

_**December 24th, 2009.**_

Lauren had asked Tony all the week what was he going to give her for Christmas, even she had followed him around the house. "Come on, Dad. What are you going to give me? Tell me" asked Lauren

"Please, Lauren. I'll give you something cool, but don't ask what is." said Tony grinning

"Oh, Dad! But I know and you know what would happen if you don't give me what I want, right?" and then, Lauren pulled out a knife of her sweater.

"Who gave you that? Oh...let me guess. ZIVA! Come here!" yelled Tony

Ziva went upstairs and found Tony and Lauren talking. "What happened?...Lauren, what have I told you?"

Lauren looked the floor, ashamed. "Sorry. I didn't want to threaten or hurt you, Dad"

"I gave her that knife and a gun to protect herself, after Jeanne abducted her I bought them and I'm training her" said Ziva

"You should've told me, Zee. When she took the knife I felt like she really wanted to kill me" said a pale Tony

"Sorry"

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I know you had no intention of doing that." said Tony hugging Lauren "But, please don't do that again, ok?"

"We love you Lauren" said Ziva hugging her too.

There was a knock on the door and Lauren went downstairs to open the door. She saw Abby and McGee.

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas"

"Hey Lauren! Merry Christmas" said Abby hugging her tight

"Abbs...I.I.I..Can't..Bre..Breat..Breathee" whispered Lauren

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"I don't want more problems with you, Dad. Or even worst, between you and Ziva. Please, Ziva keep them in a safe place." said Lauren giving Ziva the gun and the knife.

"I will teach you someday, ok?" said Ziva hugging Lauren while she nooded.

"Sure. That day could be next week?" joked Lauren

Somebody knocked on the door again and Lauren went again. This time she saw Eric, Gibbs and Jenny.

"Hi. Come in" Lauren said while the Gibbs walked in the house.

"Hey" said Eric pulling her close to him

"Hi. Merry Christmas" said Lauren kissing him

"Merry Christmas to you too" Eric smiled

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Eric, Lauren. The dinner is ready" yelled Ziva from the dining room

Lauren and Eric walked to the table and saw the team having seat after Ducky arrived. They sat together, while Tony and Ziva found their seat, like Abby and McGee and Gibbs and Jenny.

"Dad, can we open the presents tonight?" asked Lauren

"No, Sweetie. In the morning"

A couple of hours after the dinner, the people started to leave. Abby and McGee, then Ducky, and then Eric, Gibbs and Jenny.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Eric

"Yeah. Guess so."

* * *

**Thank you so much. Tomorrow I'll write another chapter.**

**This is the first part of the Holiday Special of 'Stay With Me'  
**

**Thanks! :)  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**REVIEW MORE!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**

**Don't forget to review. Write you tomorrow.**


	24. Christmas

**Hi!**

**I'm back again. And this is the 2nd part of 'Stay With Me' Holiday Special. Obviously I'm a little late, but I apologize. I've been very busy. :) But I got you a gift. 2 chapters the next 2 days. It's a sale! Come On!  
**

* * *

**_December 25th, 2009_**

Lauren woke up and the first thing she saw was the snow falling outside. Obviously, she had seen snow before, one time she was in DC with Tony and her granma Anna. The first night they were there, snowed. A 5-year-old Lauren ran outside to see the frozen flakes falling from sky.

_"Look Daddy, Granmi, there's somethin' fallin' from heaven!" yelled Lauren running outside with her granma and Tony._

_"Lauren, come here! It's cold, you're going to catch something!" yelled her granma walking behing her, making an effor to catch the little girl, who was jumping and running in the snow in a denim skirt and a pink t-shirt._

_"Please, Anna. Let me. Lauren come here, Princess" said Tony holding her coat "You can play whatever you want if you take your coat and your shoes" _

_"Ok, Daddy" said Lauren taking her coat and her shoes. And Tony saw how her daughter played in the snow, trying to catch the snowflakes with her mouth._

Lauren wondered how her granma Anna was. She knew she was sick, very sick. And before Julia sent her to the States, Lauren had called her. Anna told her she was fine, but Lauren didn't believe that. She was getting too worried about her granma. _Maybe I could call her to see how is she,_ thought Lauren. She would take the phone after the Christmas lunch were over. She would call her. Lauren walked to her Dad and Ziva's room and knocked. She didn't want see what she saw a few days ago when she saw a mice in her room. Her dad and Ziva. Sleeping. Naked. _Oh, my God. That's so gross. Ewww!. _She wouldn't see that again.

* * *

After breakfast, Lauren went to the studio. Her father had agree to make one of the biggest rooms of the house the family room/studio. There was the big bookshelve that Eli had sent them a few days after they moved in. It was stuffed withy books in different languages: Hebrew, French, English and Spanish. (Let's say that between the books that Ziva and Lauren owned they filled all the bookshelve), a big 'L' shaped couch, the coffee table and the huge TV that Tony had bought a few days before with a big sideboard with Tony's movie collection. In the other side of the room, beside a floor lenght window, was the piano that Paul had sent her. She had wanted a piano where she would practice. Her aunt Sara had sent her guitar and her old pictures, from her house back in Colombia and her stuffed animals. A green hippo, a huge Minnie Mouse and a smaller one were in the house that her aunt sent. Lauren started to play the piano and she lost track of the time. She was like that when Eric walked in the room.

"Merry Christmas" said Eric kissing her cheek from behind her

"Feliz Navidad. I love you" said Lauren smiling

"Love you too. Weelll...that's the reazon why I didn't find you downstairs"

"I was really focused. I was practicing. The show is tomorrow night and I feel ready now"

"You're gonna be great. The club is gonna be great, ok?"

Lauren smiled and kissed him "And I'll be having my boyfriend in the audience cheering me up"

"Your boyfriend is gonna be there, don't worry"

"Wanna go downstairs?" asked Lauren

Eric nooded and took Lauren's hand. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Gibbs and Jenny were arriving. Jenny left some presents at their house and Gibbs had taken her to pick them up. "Hi Lauren. Merry Christmas" said Jenny walking in with Gibbs behind her carrying the presents. "Hi Gibbs. Merry Christmas?" asked Lauren, nervous when she saw Gibbs' glare. When Gibbs saw her, he smirked "Merry Christmas, Lauren. Where's the tree?".

Lauren smiled "In the living room, next to the windowseat". And then, she turned around to see Eric placing his arms around her waist and lifting her from ground. Lauren squealed "Eric, put me down!". Eric smiled and asked "What's the secret word?". "I don't know! I love you!?", yelled Lauren. Eric laughed and keep her in the air. And then *Ping!* Lauren's idea came. She kissed Eric's ear and Eric dropped her and he fell in the hardwood floor.

"Owww!" groaned Lauren and Eric when they got up.

"Stop playing grab ass. The lunch is ready. Go to the dining room and eat"

* * *

After lunch, Lauren asked "Can we open the presents?". Tony smiled and finally after 3 weeks of asking Lauren finally was getting her present. "This is your present. From Ziva and me. Merry Christmas, Princess". Lauren smiled, opening her present. That blue wrapped box. She opened it with care, but at the same time, she was excited. _'What did he got for me?' _thought Lauren. And finally she saw an I-Phone. A light blue I-Phone. A freaking I-Phone!.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH DADDY!" squealed Lauren when she saw the I-Phone. She hugged Tony and kissed his cheek.

Ziva smiled and saw her boyfriend and his daughter. She had a family now.

* * *

**Thank you so much. Tomorrow I'll write another chapter.**

**Thanks! :)  
**

**REVIEW MORE!  
**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**


	25. Baby Boy and Baby Girl

**Hi!**

**Well...to celebrate the 100th review of 'Stay With Me'. Really, I didn't see the amount of reviews until last night and I had to go to College this morning very early, so...I'm giving the updates now.**

**THANKS SO MUCH! :) This 102 reviews made me believe that I have to continue this story to its end and maybe, think of a sequel. I'll post a Poll in my Profile. Tell me what you think. And, you know what? I saw Flesh and Blood. In this chapter my guest star would be Tony's dad, Paul. You'd ask why did I called him Paul?, because I had this chapter written in my old notebook like a year ago. And, let's say that Paul is very different of Anthony DiNozzo Sr. in Flesh and Blood.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own NCIS. If I owned NCIS, I would be a character of the show, because I love NCIS. And I don't own Tony's dad either, I just own Lauren and Eric.

* * *

_**Last Chapter in 'Stay With Me'**_

_After lunch, Lauren asked "Can we open the presents?". Tony smiled and finally after 3 weeks of asking Lauren finally was getting her present. "This is your present. From Ziva and me. Merry Christmas, Princess". Lauren smiled, opening her present. That blue wrapped box. She opened it with care, but at the same time, she was excited. 'What did he got for me?' thought Lauren. And finally she saw an I-Phone. A light blue I-Phone. A freaking I-Phone!._

_"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH DADDY!" squealed Lauren when she saw the I-Phone. She hugged Tony and kissed his cheek._

_Ziva smiled and saw her boyfriend and his daughter. She had a family now._

_

* * *

_

Eric pulled Lauren outside, to the porch. Lauren had her hands in her coat and she was freezing. _'I'm gonna give him his present before I die from hypotermia'_, Lauren thought while Eric was inside looking for something. When he finally walked out of the house, he had something in his hands. A large dark blue velvet box. Lauren smiled and asked playfully "Well, I'm freezing. What the hell are we doing here?"

Eric smiled and said "Weelll....we're here because I'm gonna give you my present."

"A present? Eric, you don't have to give me anything. You are my gift, my present" Lauren smiled and whispered in his ear.

"I have to, you know why? Because I love you"

"I love you too, Eric. And that's why I'm gonna give you a gift"

"I knew that, you know? You can't leave me without a gift." teased Eric smiling.

Lauren glared at him and his expression changed "Of course, you're a very beautiful person, that's the reason you wanna give me a christmas gift, right?"

"You still want your present, Eric Alexander?" asked Lauren in a very serious tone.

Eric nooded. He was very scared. "Yes, baby. I want my present"

"Ok. Then, no tease. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it right." He smiled shyly. He really loved her personality, her looks, everything of her. She grabbed something from her back and pulled out a box, a really big box. Eric was confused. _How did she hide that?,_ he thought. Lauren was very good when she had to keep a secret. He took the box and opened it. Inside, he found a blue shirt, just like the one he was wearing during the football trainings. His number, the 18, and his last name were sewed. His shirt, his lucky shirt, his damn lucky shirt had been destroyed by the washing machine a few weeks ago. He continued taking things from the box. A couple of little stuffed pigs. He grinned. One of the pigs had a football helmet and the other had a little green ribbon. "Aww. These were the piggies that we saw in the mall last weekend?", asked Eric.

"Yes, these are the piggies. I kind of liked them too, so I bought the couple" Lauren said smiling. Eric grabbed the pig with the football helmet and gave it to her. Lauren was confused. "This is your piggie, baby. You keep the piggie boy and I keep the piggie girl". Lauren smiled and said "Ok. But I'm waiting for my gift". Eric laughed and pulled out the velvet box in his hands. It was big too, and Lauren thought that maybe it could have a necklace.

"And this, My Little Missy is my gift for you" said Eric while Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"I'm you what?" asked Lauren annoyed.

"My Baby Girl?" asked Eric, scared. He knew that he shouldn't call Lauren a missy. He could be deaf in matter of seconds.

"I like that. Could you keep calling me like that?" asked Lauren sweetly. Eric smiled and kissed her "Of course, Baby Girl. I love you"

Lauren opened the box and gasped. A beautiful necklace was laying there. A silver chain and a beautiful heart that shined with the light. "I wanted you to see this". He took the heart and Lauren looked that the heart had a blue color. And then, he took the other side. Now the heart had a pink color. Lauren was stunned. It was absolutely beautiful. "Thank you so much, Eric. It's really beautiful"

"You're welcome. Look, there's more in the box." said Eric when Lauren looked like crying.

Lauren looked inside the box and found two tickets. And then, she saw the tickets for the show she had been wanted to attend from a long time ago. "OH MY GOD! YOU got the tickets for the Aventura's show in New York on Valentine's Day! How did you got them?"

"I have friends in the right places, Baby Girl." said Eric.

Lauren hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Baby Boy". Eric smiled.

"I Love you too, Baby Girl."

* * *

**OMG! I loved this chapter. But, at the same time I'm starting to suffer from Writer's Block. Gimme some ideas, please!**

**PS. There's the link of the necklace, if you wanna see it.**

.

**Thank you so much. **

**Thanks! :)  
****REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Mini-Ziva...**


	26. Sing! :D

**Hey! :)**

**I got some free time today at College, so I wanted to fix this chapter that I saw that was wrong last night. I'll fix this and I'll post another chapter. **

**So, enjoy this double charge of 'Stay With Me' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, really.**

Lauren DiNozzo was _nervous, really nervous. _She was going to perform with the choir that night, the first time in nearly a year; and then _IT _hit her. Three days ago was _his anniversary,_ and she didn't even called his mom, the only one that had understood her when she was in the hospital and everybody else was blaming her for Alfonso's death. She had been very busy with Eric and Angell the past week with the show: choosing clothing, going with Angell to cut her hair (Angell was terrified of cutting her lower-back-length hair, that she even remembered...)

_Angell and Lauren were in the mall shopping some new clothing (the third time that week, much to Tony's dismay) when Angell asked Lauren: "Lauren can you do something for me?"_

_"Sure Ange, what do you want?" asked Lauren getting nervous. _

_"I wanna get my hair cut, and I kind of have a fobia 'bout that" and with that, Lauren smiled. _

_"Of course I'll help you! Come on" said Lauren pulling Angell to the Hair Saloon of the mall. When they walked in, a very cheerful woman was behind the counter. "Hello girls, how can I help you?"_

_"Hi, my friend over here wants a haircut, could you get somebody to do it?" asked Lauren sweetly_

_"Of course sweetheart, come over here" said the woman leading Lauren to a high chair, washing her hair and then leading her to another chair to cut her hair. When the girl was going to cut Angell's hair, Angell got up of the chair and ran behind Lauren; Lauren rolled her eyes and asked "Angell, what the hell are you doing?" _

_"I told you I had a fobia about this Lauren" said Angell nervous._

_"Come on, Angell! You have done things way too worst than this! Like when you were in a parachute last weekend! Come on, I know that you can" _

_"Could you hold my hand please?" asked Angell and Lauren's face lit up_

_"Of course, sweetie. You're my best friend, how couldn't I?" said Lauren getting Angell's hair and nooding the girl to come and cut Angell's hair, and in matter of a few minutes, Angell's hair was shoulder length, thing that she loved. _

_"You see? You look beautiful!" said Lauren. Angell just smiled._

That was a week ago, and now, she was going to perform. And then, one of the choir guys called her name "Lauren, come on! We're going in and you're the first!". Lauren smiled and ran to her friend Angell yelling "Thanks Jack, I owe you one!"

* * *

Lauren walked in stage and saw her dad and the team, Eric and her friends; everybody was there. Angell was beside her and then she started to sing.

_Oh yeah, mmm  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh_

_Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore, ah  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
They gather near to us once more, ooh_

Through the years we all will be together and  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh yeah, oh  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, oh, oh

Faithful friends who are dear to us  
They gather near to us once more, oh, oh

Through the years we all will be together and  
If the fates allow, oh yeah  
But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow,  
oh yeah, oh, oh  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now,  
ooh yeah, oh, ooh

Everybody stood up and applauded them, and all of them felt proud of their team, their choir. And then, Lauren saw Eric looking prouder than her own Dad, 'cause he knew that she was the most talented girl of all the girls in th world.

_

* * *

_**People it's very short because my time is running out, but I promise I'll update tonight the next chapter, ok?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Mini-Ziva :)**


	27. Author's Note :

Hey Guys!

I just wanted to say some things now that I have a little bit of time:

1. I think that it won't be possible to update any of my stories (Stay With Me, UnderCover Love and Love in Custody) because I have been busy with College this semester, but when I have a chance of updating any of them, I will.  
The most possible due date for all those stories is September 15th, so all 3 of them should be updated by that day.

2. My laptop's has been a little bit weird, so I have to work from my dad's laptop, so if you see some things wrong, just PM me and tell me what's weird, wrong, etc, ok?

3. Don't freak out. I'll be back soon with a new proyect and updates (and oneshots) that you'll love in NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles.

Thanks for reading guys, any doubts just PM or review.

Love,

Mini-Ziva


	28. Dead?

**Hey! :)**

**I got some free time today at College, so I wanted to fix this chapter that I saw that was wrong last night. I'll fix this and I'll post another chapter. **

**So, enjoy this double charge of 'Stay With Me' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, really.**

* * *

After the show at the school, Lauren, Angell joined the team and Eric and Andy behind the stage. The boys had flowers for the girls, Andy had red and white roses for Angell, and Eric had orchids and lilies for Lauren. Tony, in the other hand, was _jealous_, yes, Anthony DiNozzo was _jealous of his daughter's boyfriend_, so he was glaring Eric everytime he could. Lauren was caring more about her boyfriend than him, her dad, the man that the last 16 years of her life was the _only one, _or like Lauren could say when she was little _Papi _or _Daddy. _He was the only man of her world, or at least the most important one...until Eric came into the picture; he couldn't say one thing against Eric, he was a really good boy and Tony knew that he loved Lauren more than anything (except for his parents) and he didn't wanted to hurt her in anyway. But it hurt Tony that his little girl was growing up pretty fast for his liking, and the fact thaty she was going to college very soon (actually, he still had another year and a half to face that, but it wasn't the money, it was the fact that his daughter was growing up was the one that was bothering him) and she had to make one of the most difficult choices of her life: the life with or without her family, her friends and the love of her life. But for that moment, he could forget that his little girl was growing up and focus in what was important: the fact that she had performed like one of those artists in Broadway.

When the two girls walked out of their dressing room still in their blood red knee lenght sleeveless dresses, the team applauded them while the boys gave their girlfriends their flowers and a sweet peck on the cheek. Lauren blushed and smiled to her boyfriend while Angell and Andy were talking (or most likely, whispering) about how beautiful were the flowers. After that love moment, the team walked closer to them and Abby gave both Lauren and Angell a huge hug (when Abby hugged Angell, she looked over to Lauren and she nooded, like saying _'It's ok, don't worry about that'_) and squealing "Oh God, you were sooo good! Lauren you have the voice of an angel! I have to send this to LA now!"she said pulling her cellphone out and sending it to Eric in Los Angeles **(AN: I put some NCIS:Los Angeles in this story, because...I like it so much and I wanted to make like a crossover) **

Tony and Ziva were the last ones to come closer to Lauren, and at the beginning Lauren thought that they were upset with her about something, but when Lauren saw that slight smile on Ziva's face she knew that everything was ok. Tony pulled out his best grin and hugged his only daughter (for now) whispering in her ear, "Well done, kid". He couldn't be prouder than then, his daughter was one of the best artists of her school, and she was the most beautiful girl of the choir, definitely. When Ziva approached, both of them exchanged a smile and Ziva (or like Lauren called her "MimmaMouseMamma") kissed her cheek, stroked her dark brown hair and said "You were wonderful, Lauren". Lauren's eyes filled with tears while she mutted a 'Thank you so much'. Knowing that her dad and Ziva were prouder of her than anyone in the world.

"Well, can we go out now? I really need to eat something, I'm starving!" said Lauren and the team laughed at her comment. They went to a karaoke bar, near Anacostia. "Hey guys, wanna make some noise?" asked Angell, while Lauren, Eric and Andy nooded. The group walked to the stage, the girls came by first. Angell sang _Hit me Baby one more time _by Britney Spears **(AN: I had to put this, I'm a huge fan of Glee and I can't wait for the Britney/Brittany episode) **and was Lauren's turn. Sha wanted to sing and old song for her old days, for _him. _She knew that she couldn't ever forget him, so she wanted to do a small tribute for him. The spotlight was in her, like she always loved, and the song started.

_Siento, vibro al recordarte junto a mi_  
_Lloro y rio, es tu locura que corre en mi_  
_He perdido la conciencia la razón por ti_  
_Perniciosa me hace daño tan solo pensar en ti  
_  
_Pero no puedo olvidarte,_  
_No puedo arrancarte de mi_  
_No puedo olvidarte no_  
_No puedo arrancarte de mi._

Lauren left a tear come out of her green eyes, she didn't cared what people said about her or if Eric was jealous now, she just wanted to say that he was hers once, and that he was going to be forever in her heart.

_Te amo, te odio_  
_Son tantas cosas que siento por ti_  
_Vivo y muero al mismo tiempo en ti_  
_Tu veneno me ha cegado_  
_Me va matando lo sé_  
_Y tu cuerpo me ha embrujado me haces daño lo sé._

_Pero no puedo olvidarte,_  
_No puedo arrancarte de mi_  
_No puedo olvidarte no_  
_No puedo arrancarte de mi._

_Como quisiera perderte con el viento_  
_Y arrancarte de mi y olvidarme de ti_  
_Por un momento!_

_Pero no puedo olvidarte,_  
_No puedo arrancarte de mi_  
_No puedo olvidarte no_  
_No puedo arrancarte de mi._

Eric just looked at her, understanding her. But he couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous.

* * *

After singing a couple of songs more with Angell and Andy; Lauren, Tony and Ziva went home, finally getting some rest and sleep. But first, Tony went to check the messages left in the answering machine. One of them caught his attention, and not only his, his daughter and his girlfriend attention.

_Mr. DiNozzo? It's Lorena from Mrs. Anna's home. I'm so sorry...Mrs. Anna died this afternoon in the North General Clinic in Barranquilla. The funeral will be in a couple of days. I'm really sorry , please tell Lauren that please. Good bye._

Lauren was frozen after that. Her grandma was dead, she was dead. But the last thing she saw before everything went black were her father and Ziva's worried glances.

_______

* * *

_

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen?. I leave you with this cliffhanger for next chapter.**

______________

**It'****s very short because my time is running out, but I promise I'll update soon the next chapter, ok?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Mini-Ziva :)**


End file.
